


Gossip Girls and Cowboy Movies

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fashion Designer Satya, Gossip, Hanzo and Satya are Best Friends, Hanzo is a Great Dad, Implied Satya/Sombra, M/M, Married Couple, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Hanzo loves both his friend and his family, even if they can be a little over the top sometimes.





	Gossip Girls and Cowboy Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be begging on my knees for forgiveness, huh? Haven't published anything in nearly 2 weeks and this is what I return with. At least I'm free of college for the entire summer, so hopefully that means I'll be making more stories. Who knows?
> 
> And there's no actual Gossip Girls, I just thought it fit for Hanzo and Satya.

It was well past five when the buzzing of the tattoo gun finally stopped, Hanzo's ears still softly ringing as he carefully looked over his work. Every line was where it should be, every color was in its respected place on the tattoo, and a grueling sixteen hour sleeve was finally finished. Hanzo set down the tattoo gun before cleaning off the last bits of blood he didn't remove yet. Once that was over, he took one more look over the part of the tattoo the elder Shimada finished today then sat back in his chair for a breather.

 

“Alright, your sleeve is complete.” His customer, a regular by the name of Mark, carefully sat up and looked over the finished product. A smile stretched over his face, and in order to get a better look, he walked over to the body length mirror to stand in front of it. Mark twisted his arm every way he could, the smile never leaving his face as he admired the work.

 

“It looks amazing, as usual. You've got a real eye for detail, Hanzo.” Said man shrugged, but he couldn't stop the small grin from appearing on his face. He talked a bit with Mark about possible future tattoos on the man's leg before the other went to pay and finally leave the parlor. Hanzo looked at the clock for a moment, knowing that McCree and their children are no doubt home right now, but he still has one more client coming in today in another ten minutes. The elder Shimada contemplates calling his husband just to hear his voice when the bell on the front door rings. The noise causes Hanzo to look, half expecting his last client, but he instead sees Satya standing in the parlor and greeting the cashier. When she sees him, the designer motions him to come to her, something Hanzo does without complaint because he knows his friend isn't overly excited about the sterile smell of the parlor. When he manages to get close enough to hear what Satya has to say, she immediately begins talking about her day and what all happened.

 

“Hanzo, you absolutely  _ have  _ to listen to me. This client I had today was the most infuriating person I have ever had to deal with, I was about ready to send her to the company's rival.” The elder Shimada can't help but chuckle, amused at how talkative an annoyed Satya is.

 

“She was that bad?” The designer takes in a deep breath as if the question alone irritates her, but he knows it's his friend remembering the events from earlier.

 

“Positively  _ dreadful.  _ She wanted me to mix colors that had no business being on the same garment as each other, not to mention her indecisiveness over what fabric she wanted. To top it all off, she didn't even know what she wanted, as in dress or shirt, etcetera. She came in without a plan!” Hanzo shows a moment of sympathy for Satya before he tries to steer the conversation towards a hopefully happier part of the day.

 

“Did the date with Sombra at least go well?” At the mention of McCree's sister, the designer's mood shifts from agitated into something along the lines of blissful.

 

“It was fantastic. Despite the copious amounts of purple in her clothes, she can be a very charming woman.” Hanzo can't help but chuckle again as he remembers the first time the two women met. It was Jennifer's birthday and they wanted as many people there as possible to celebrate her becoming seven. Both Satya and Sombra had hit it off when they met in Hanzo and McCree's backyard where the party was taking place, and since then, they've been going steady for a good two months now. If he's being truthful, the elder Shimada finds it both amazing yet surprising because despite how picky and judgemental Satya can be, she's found someone who takes her criticism with a warm smile and soft eyes.

 

Hanzo thinks it must be a trait of the Reyes-Morrison family, passed down from none other than Jack himself. Either that, or they're all cursed to fall for picky and emotionally challenged people who will only allow one special stranger to get so close. Not that anyone is complaining.

 

“I assume you two will have another date soon?” His question is met with a wide smile accompanied by a rundown of the plans Satya has made for the next time she meets up with Sombra. They continue talking until Hanzo's final client walks into the parlor, and the designer chooses that as her cue to leave. The elder Shimada spends another hour working on a tattoo for the customer, and once that's over, he's free to return home to his family. The co-workers remaining say their goodbyes to him for the night and Hanzo does the same before he's in his car and driving down the roads. It's a total of twenty minutes until he's pulling into the driveway of his house, and the elder Shimada can't wait to walk through the door. 

 

It's only a few more seconds until he does, and immediately, Hanzo is wrapped up in a pair of strong arms that crush him against a plaid covered chest. Lips kiss his temple multiple times, an action that makes the older man chuckle as the beard of his husband tickles his skin. McCree places a few more kisses before he finally pulls away to give Hanzo a proper greeting.

 

“Welcome home, honeybee.” The elder Shimada doesn't respond right away, choosing instead to reach up to slot his lips against the other's. The kiss is returned immediately and lasts far longer than it should until Hanzo pulls away with a warm smile.

 

“I'm home.” The moment he finishes speaking, he hears the sound of feet banging against the floor. The older man looks over in time to see Kou and Jennifer round the corner, running as fast as they can to greet their other father, shouting in unison.

 

“Tou-san!” McCree, despite how much he doesn't want to let go of the other, hurriedly moves aside so he doesn't get tackled. His husband isn't so lucky as the children barrel into his legs, and it takes all of Hanzo's strength and balance to stay on his feet and not topple over. He grins down at his kids who return the smile, and the elder Shimada is soon kneeling so he can gather them both in his arms. They all hug for a few seconds before Hanzo, using as much strength as he can without hurting his children, stands with Kou and Jennifer who instinctively tighten their hold on his neck. Both laugh as the older man swings them around a bit then sets them down back onto the floor. Jennifer is the first to speak, excitedly pointing towards her and Kou's room.

 

“Tou-san, we made houses at school today!” Hanzo raises an eyebrow, gaze momentarily shifting to McCree who just smiles.

 

“Did you?” The children nod their heads before they begin leading him to their room to show the elder Shimada the arts and crafts project. Hanzo follows close behind, the mechanic doing the same despite the fact he's already seen the so-called houses. When they finally enter the bedroom, Kou and Jennifer go to grab their respective houses to show their father who can't help but giggle. The 'houses’ are made out of popsicle sticks, both practically lopsided and covered in too much dried glue. They're a near perfect representation of a child's artistic and crafting skills, but Hanzo isn't about to point out the many flaws. Instead, he compliments the fact that the popsicle stick houses have doors and windows, adding on a soft ‘maybe don't use so much glue next time’ that the kids accept without complaint.

 

Once the short show and tell is over with, McCree goes to the kitchen to start dinner while the elder Shimada sits on the couch with Jennifer and Kou. A cartoon plays on the TV, one that Hanzo doesn't for the life of him know the name of or even understand, but he tries to pay attention until his husband calls for them all to eat. Dinner is spent with the children talking non-stop, Hanzo and McCree listening intently with smiles and no irritation until they all finish eating. 

 

Once the plates are rinsed and set in the dishwasher, the entire family sits on the couch, Treasure Planet starting to play on the TV. All of them watch the movie with rapt attention, only being interrupted once when McCree got up to make everyone a bowl of chocolate ice cream. It isn't long before both the movie and the dessert is finished, and it's time for Kou and Jennifer to go to bed. One would think they would plea to stay up longer, but they've learned protesting doesn't work on school nights, so they begrudgingly brush their teeth and change into pajamas. Hanzo and McCree tuck them in and say their good nights then return to the living room to watch a movie of the mechanic’s choosing. Unsurprisingly, he picks the remake of Magnificent Seven, and Hanzo can't help but roll his eyes, a move that makes the other whine in fake hurt.

 

“Why ya gotta bash my tastes, darlin’?” The elder Shimada huffs.

 

“We have watched the same movie four times. If I did not know any better, I would think you prefer Billy over me.” McCree takes his turn to huff, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist to pull him close.

 

“Nonsense. Billy's pretty, and one hell of an assassin, but I ain't married ta him. I also didn't buy a house and adopt two kids with him either, and I'll give my own arm before I think anyone's more gorgeous than you, sweetheart.” Hanzo chuckles despite the heating of his cheeks, and he places a gentle kiss on the mechanic's lips.

 

“Charmer.” The comment gets a small shrug and grin.

 

“I try.” McCree looks towards the television and the elder Shimada thinks that might be the end until the other speaks again after a minute into the movie.

 

“It does make me wonder, though, what you'd look like as an assassin. Bet you'd be a badass.” The older man raises an eyebrow, not at all paying attention to the movie that's already gotten to the introduction of Josh Faraday. It's enough of a push to get McCree to explain what he means and describe what he thinks his husband would look like if he was indeed an assassin.

 

“You'd probably use a sword or bow since ya have practice with both. You'd wear some fancy outfit, and my personal fantasy, yer tattoo would be showin’ all the time.” Hanzo laughs at the description as he shakes his head.

 

“And I suppose you would be a gunslinging cowboy like Goodnight? Would you also wear that BAMF belt buckle all the time?” McCree softly groans at the mention of his belt buckle, a constant regret that he let the other man see such a thing. He bought it from a pawn shop when he was twenty, a spur of the moment thing, and never thought it would come back to haunt him in such a way. But McCree takes the teasing with a smile as he imagines what he would look like if he was indeed a real gunslinger.

 

“I'd probably wear it if I had the skill Goodnight does. Maybe take on a more Clint Eastwood look though, with a serape and my hat. Hell, I'll even put a spur on the gun, make it more authentic.” Hanzo stares at the mechanic for a moment until he begins laughing loudly at the absurd description.

 

“You have no taste.” McCree scoffs playfully, but he doesn't say anymore as their focus shifts from the conversation back to the movie. However, Hanzo's mind wanders a bit as he thinks about the younger man's description, and as a final comment on the matter that he doesn't say out loud, he thinks the look would definitely suit McCree. And Hanzo would be the Billy to his husband's Goodnight, a cowboy and his assassin companion.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there?


End file.
